


Home is were our symbiote is

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More Fluff, Multi, Other, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Romantic dates, Street Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: A series of one-shots, headcanons, and ficlets of the one and only Venom OT4.Chapter 1: Dan had a terrible day and gets comforted by Eddie and V.Chapter 2: Anne gets catcalled. Venom doesn't like it.Chapter 3: Venom discovers the joys of slow dancing.





	1. In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some OT4 fluff but it turned out angstier than expected, because, well... you can't get hurt/comfort without hurting them a bit first. Also, in the movie Dan cares for everyone so I wanted them to reciprocate, this cute cinnamon roll, too good, too pure for this world...!

Before he left his car, Dan noticed the late hour. 4:30 am. A good time to go to bed. 

He locked the car and walked to Anne's apartment, eyes already half-closed from exhaustion. He was emotionally drained, needed to sleep more than anything else, yet knew he would probably not be able to, not after a day like this one. 

The place was quiet, set in the dark. Mr Belvedere barely opened an eye then closed it back, not even impressed by the late or early appearance. Dan took all possible precautions to close the door, remove his shoes, and tiptoe to the bedroom that was equally silent. He knew even though, after several months of settling and learning to tame each other, his lovers slept better than before, Venom could hear everything. The scene he was lucky to witness when he pushed the bedroom door brought a touched smile to his face. 

Eddie was curled up in Anne's arms, looking peaceful and comfortable. She seemed just as relaxed and happy, protective but not smothering. Venom was splayed on the rest of the king size bed, tendrils falling from the side of the mattress to the floor, where he held a feather he had probably used to play with the cat --or so Dan hoped. Touched by the atmosphere of comfort and peace that radiated in the room, the doctor silently closed the door and walked away, convinced they didn't need his gloomy feelings right now. 

He had reached the kitchen counter when he felt a discreet presence behind him, a slithering shadow. Venom was wiggling from under the door to join him. 

“Dan! We are happy to see you home!” the symbiote greeted with a grin that Dan started to find endearing. 

“I'm glad to be home too, buddy,” Dan sighed, falling on the couch, invisible burden heavying his shoulders. “Had a rough day.” 

Venom came to him and wrapped two tendrils around his torso in a heartwarming hug. Dan tilted his head to meet their touch. He had always been a snuggle kind of guy, often too much for most his partners, but Venom was strangely always ready for physical contact and Dan appreciated that.

“Do we need to eat someone's head? Or legs?” Venom asked ever so serious. 

Dan shook his head with a smirk. “No, but thanks for the offer.” 

“Oooh… speaking of which, we made you a snack!” the wide mouth grinned proudly. “Anne and Eddie were worried about you working so late so when they fell asleep we decided to prepare something for you to eat. Wait!” 

Dan blinked in surprise, watched as Venom literally jumped towards the cabinet to take out a plate of bread slices barely visible under a mountain of peanut butter and jelly. Both ingredients looked like they had been barfed on the plate, thankfully the smell was better. The symbiote looked so proud of themselves as they presented the plate like a cook off contestant, Dan didn't have the heart to refrain their enthusiasm. He smiled and took a piece of toast. 

“Thank you so much, V, that's really sweet!”

“Sure, this is sweet,” Venom nodded. “We thought you would need sugar after working this late.” 

Dan chuckled as Venom settled on a chair on the opposite side of the coffee table. Their mannerism had quickly grown onto the doctor when they started hanging out, then living all together, and it was both cute and hilarious to watch, even though he didn't feel like laughing tonight.

“So, how are you?” Dan asked, chewing on his treats that were surprisingly better than expected, if you didn’t look too closely. “How was your day?” 

“We are good!” Venom beamed, eyes glistening in the dark. “Earlier we had sex with Anne and Eddie!” 

Dan smiled at their excitement. This three-and-a-half-some was new territory for all of them, but their favorite alien’s joy when it came to sensual discoveries was touching. A heartwarming murderous innocence hidden behind several rows of teeth. 

“It was not nearly as good as when you are with us,” Venom stated matter-of-factly, “But we loved it a lot.” 

“That's really great, buddy, I'm happy you enjoyed your night,” Dan nodded with a wink. 

Venom tentatively pointed their tongue and Dan held out his hand to let them lick on his sticky fingers. He had gotten used to it, the strange textures of multiple limbs with which he could interact now absent second thoughts. It had become normal to shake hands with tendrils, or to be held by tentacles. 

Dan kept eating in silence for a while, lost in his thoughts. Flashes from his dreadful day played before his eyes, his body remembered the adrenaline, the tension, the fear. Venom curled a tendril to gently brush his hand. 

“Do you want to talk about what bothers you?” 

Dan nodded with a sad smile, “Thanks, buddy.” 

Never before had he talked with the symbiote about such serious topics without Eddie acting as a filter. He hesitated, let out a soft sigh, then confessed, “We lost a patient today. During a surgery. We knew it could be hazardous and these things can happen sometimes but… it never really gets easier.” 

“Ohhh…” Venom rumbled, eyes widening. They pondered for a second then assured with a toothy grin, “Well, if he died from your hands then he died his best death!” 

Dan's breath caught in his throat and it took all of his patience and willpower not to snap at the black shiny head. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, mumbled, “Yeah, that's… that's not really what I needed to hear right now, V, sorry.” 

Venom’s tendrils dropped down in disappointment and they remained silent for a minute, before they offered, “Do you want us to wake Annie up?” 

To be fair that was a sensible idea, for Annie was the most empathetic person here, only she could have found the right words, yet Dan regretfully shook his head.

“Nah… she really needs to sleep, she’s got a big day coming up. She doesn't have to do all the emotional labor here. Let her rest.” 

“Eddie, then,” Venom decided like it was their call. “He'll take a nap in the morning.” 

They swiftly slithered towards the bedroom before Dan could tell them not to. Less than a minute later, Eddie was walking out of the room, still half-asleep, his legs covered with Venom's gooey flesh, walking without his consent. 

“What the hell,” the reporter mumbled sleepily. “What's going on with ya, you asshole?” 

“Dan needs us, Eddie!” Venom cut him off abruptly. “It is no time to sleep, but time for emotional labor.” 

Their words seemed to wake Eddie up and he slowly looked at Dan, tired eyes blinking. 

“Oh… you're home,” he smiled, making Dan feel more than welcome. “We missed you. How are you, babe?” 

Venom led Eddie to the couch and summed up as they sat next to Dan, “He killed someone today, and he doesn't seem happy about it, so I do not understand his feelings, and I'm confused.” 

“V, do me a favor and shut up for ten minutes,” Eddie ordered as he understood the gravity of the situation, a finger pointed at the alien, before he placed a hand on Dan's shoulder. “Fuck, I'm so sorry…”

“... issokay,” Dan slurred, accepting the invitation to lay against the broad chest offered between two spread arms. He melted against Eddie's bare torso, warm touch a burning comfort, steady heartbeat under his ear feeling so real, so alive. “Thanks.” 

Eddie wrapped his arms around Dan's chest, gently pulled him in his embrace. Soft lips landed on the doctor's temple. “What happened? You must be devastated.” 

Dan let out a soft sigh, relaxing a little. Maybe that was not such a bad idea; Eddie was a mess, but he was also very snuggable and kind. In that very moment he bore a softness that made Dan feel grounded, anchored to that couch. 

“Heart failure during the procedure. There isn't much we could have done differently, but…”

“... but still hurts like hell,” Eddie finished as Dan's voice broke with a sob. Dan felt gentle fingers brush his cheeks. He closed his eyes, rocked by the soothing motion of his lover's chest. He unconsciously followed the same breathing pattern, in and out, in and out… until he felt calmer. 

“I’m sure you did everything you could, with what you had, to help that patient,” Eddie whispered again after a while. “I know that, love, don't need to have been there to be sure you did your absolute best. And this time the Reaper won, that's alright too, you're not Jesus, you can't save us all.” 

“Still… I can try,” Dan mumbled, pouting like a child who refuses to accept defeat.

Eddie placed two fingers on his chin to tilt his head back and smiled in the dark, “That's not the face of a guy who didn't try. I see a guy who tried harder than ever.” His eyes smiled and his tone got softer, loving. “You're a fucking hero, Danny, I swear. I see what you do for others and you're my hero.” 

Dan tried to protest but a light kiss, velvety soft, silenced him. Eddie was not always clairvoyant or good at reading cues but he was sincere in his relationships, and to get closer to Anne again had learned to be brutally honest to gain her trust back. There was no need to doubt his sincerity, even though it barely attacked Dan's perfectionist armor. 

When their lips let go of each other, their noses and cheeks brushed, eager for tenderness. Dan buried his whole face in Eddie's neck, breathed in the scent of his skin, feeling his pulse, so beautifully alive. 

Eddie whispered, “No V, we won't.”

Venom emerged from behind Eddie's back but the reported did not stop stroking Dan's shoulders with soft, gentle squeezes. 

“Why not?” they asked.

“Because this is not what Dan needs right now, buddy,” Eddie explained patiently. “He doesn't feel good, he needs comfort and uplifting words, not sex.” 

Venom shook their head with a sorry frown, looking more puzzled than ever. Eddie wiggled on the couch to settle better against Dan, finding a place to hold him in his arms, a strong embrace. 

“Listen here, V,” Eddie eventually decided to elaborate. “Dan's job is to save people's lives. And today, he tried his best but did not save that person, so now he feels sad. Is that clear for you?” 

Venom nodded thoughtfully for a moment. 

Eddie added, blunt but not in the wrong, “It's terrible to feel like a failure.” 

Dan curled up closer to Eddie, ashamed of his own sensations for a second. Venom moved behind him and wrapped themselves against his back. 

“We know how bad it feels,” they rumbled sadly. “We know.” 

And it was all they needed to connect through a shared feeling, losing themselves into each other's arms, forming a sad cuddling pile on that couch. 

“We are grateful that you saved us,” Venom added against Dan's ear. 

“And we love you,” Eddie said, kissing his forehead.

Venom purred, tightening their embrace, “Love feels so good!” 

Dan relaxed in their shared cocoon, touched by the feelings they managed to extend to him. They radiated love, trust, confidence in him. To their eyes, and despite his flaws and weaknesses, he was enough. 

After a moment, Dan felt Eddie’s fingers in his hair and heard him suggest, “Do you wanna go to bed now?”

Dan looked at the clock on the wall. “No, Annie wakes up early today. Let her rest until the alarm rings, then we'll sleep in. Sounds good?” 

“Sounds great!” Venom replied before Eddie could even talk. Dan chuckled at his lover's annoyed eye roll. 

He slowly untangled himself from the messy cuddle and added, “I'm gonna take a shower. I really need it after all that stuff. Anyone who can settle for a backrub and nothing more is welcome to join.” 

Dan laughed softly when both his partners followed like puppies. As they undressed him, Venom and Eddie feeling particularly careful and protective tonight, Dan realized it would be their very first platonic shower together. Venom turned the water on at the exact perfect temperature, without even a curious tendril exploring their lovers’ bodies.

In this home, there were two kinds of showers: the quick and practical ones they usually took individually, with the sole purpose of getting clean, and the long shared ones during which Venom had to constantly make sure no one would slip and fall, and that could not be called clean in any way. No middle grounds here. 

The water was warm, raining over him, cleansing his mind. Hot streams relaxed his shoulders and back that had been nothing but tense since the incident. Dan shivered as Eddie's hands and some tendrils spread soap all over his shivering skin. He felt so ashamed of himself, like he didn't deserve to be treated so tenderly. He didn't deserve any reward tonight. As if their love could be conditional.

It's when he tried to return the favor and scrub Eddie's chest, when his trembling fingers let the soap bar fall to the porcelain floor, one too many failures for today, that Dan felt the wave of shame and guilt wash over him. 

He sank to his knees, crying, uncontrollable sobs shaking his chest. Venom immediately curled around him, holding him tightly, to try and contain his bubbling feelings. Eddie knelt on the floor too and offered his strong shoulder to lean on. Dan couldn't stop crying. Tears and hiccups falling from him like water spilled from a cup. 

“... ‘ssokay,” Eddie mumbled. “You had a lot on your heart, love, just let it all out.” 

It lasted for a long time, felt like hours, and not for a second did they let go of him. Dan felt their gentle touch, their caring embrace, all over him, until he was done, until he had no tears left to cry but dry sobs. Venom rubbed their face against his back like a cat, pushed him with their forehead to try and comfort him. 

Dan let himself be rocked by Eddie until only remained a lingering feeling of sadness in his heart and all pain, despair, and self-destructive feelings were expelled, flowing down the drain with his tears. 

“I'm sorry,” he murmured, quickly picking up the soap to finish his task. 

Eddie nodded, “I know you are, man.” Of course there was nothing to be sorry about here, in this room, but Eddie knew he was sorry for so many things in his life. His willingness to share Dan's burden was a great comfort.

To his surprise, Venom grumbled, “We are sorry we can't take your pain away. We would if we could.” 

Dan managed to get up as he rinsed himself, then tenderly curled his fingers around one of Venom’s tendrils to thank them for their intentions.

“What happened to ‘we can do whatever we want’?” Eddie teased, jokingly pulling the symbiote in for a hug. 

“Well, we could take Danny's pain away by killing him,” Venom growled, eyes narrowing at the idea. “But we do not want that!” 

Dan gave them the fondest look, a dreamy smile on his face. When had it stopped being weird? All of this, the four of them, loving and being loved? He had not noticed. It had been straight from un-fucking-believable to ‘home is where our symbiote is’ so quickly, it felt like they had known each other forever. 

“We sure don't!” Eddie approved with a funny face. 

Dan sighed as he stepped out of the shower, “You guys are killing me with kindness. I swear…” 

“Are we???” Venom asked in a panicked voice. “Can your species die from kindness too?” 

Venom relaxed when their lovers started laughing and explained that no, no they couldn't. There was no reason not to be kind to one another. They were still chuckling when Anne walked into the steamy bathroom, freshly roused from sleep by her alarm and ready to start her day.

She first kissed Eddie, who was closest to the door, then nuzzled Venom’s face, getting him to purr. She eventually reached for Dan and kissed him too but quickly noticed his red rimmed eyes and gave him an inquisitive look.

“Did you cry? Either you guys just had mind blowing sex, or…”

Dan sheepishly looked away. “I, uh… I had a really bad day.” 

Immediately, Anne's expression shifted with concern. She ran her hands on his cheeks. “What's going on, baby? Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

Dan hesitated then shook his head, “There was no need to disturb you. We'll talk about that later, when you're available. Nothing that can't wait for tonight, I promise.”

“You know I'm here for you, right?” she asked. 

“I know,” Dan assured as he held her in his arms. He squeezed her hard enough to make her feel the reciprocity of her loyalty, then added with a nod, “Besides, they’ve got my back. I’m not alone.” 

“Yeah?” Anne asked, before she blushed, looking at Venom and Eddie, “I mean… yeah. Ok. You guys take care of him, right?”

Dan looked at Eddie who, way too conscious of himself and the disaster he had been sometimes, wasn’t even offended that she didn’t trust them fully yet in the area of emotional support. The reporter nodded, a silent promise. It dawned on Dan that maybe for the first time in his life he was, with Anne, Eddie and Venom, in really good hands. 

“The shower’s still warm,” Dan invited, “Hop in and we’ll make your coffee before we catch on some sleep.” 

Anne nodded in agreement then pulled both Eddie and him for a shared kiss. Her skin still smelled of Eddie’s scent from their previous embrace, a thought that tickled all the right buttons in Dan’s mind, and made him feel possessive towards both of them. 

“Annie, can we stay with you and wash your hair?” Venom grumbled low, almost shy. 

Anne looked down with a smirk and a soft blush, and anyone could have thought she was prudish, innocent at the sight, but Dan knew all too well this face hid all of her naughtiest thoughts. Judging by the amused look Eddie gave him, he knew too. 

She shrugged, “Only my hair, V... the one on my head. I’ve got to go to work early, right?” 

Venom almost vibrated with pleasure and pride as the door closed on them and Anne, eager to perform the task they were trusted with. 

Moments later, a soft appreciative moan muffled by water sounds proved their scalp massaging techniques had improved again, but neither Eddie nor Dan heard it, curled up against one another, sound asleep within the safety of their bed.


	2. Street Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne, just like all other women, is sadly used to street harassment. The thing is... she's got protection now.

Anyone could have thought it was a regular dinner out between friends at first: a fancy restaurant whose lobster tank had not been devastated this time, a woman in a pretty black dress that had her suitors gaze like they were possessed, two men wearing elegant suits, one of them with a funny tie that bore strange eye-shaped white markings. But when they'd look closer they would see. How the woman's eyes were just as soft for both her guests -yes, she paid for the whole meal because she wanted to spoil them on Eddie's birthday. How she would smile and blush at their compliments, and how both men did not compete but cooperated to treat her as a queen like they all belonged to the same romantic team. She held their hands in turn, laughed at their jokes until she had tears in her eyes, and did not even blink when Eddie dropped, more or less subtly, food in his lap for his tie to grab discreetly. 

If people noticed, nobody said a word, and Anne didn't care. The evening had been perfect and in more than one occasion she had congratulated Venom for being so good tonight, seeing Eddie's cheeks blush in return and his tie wiggle with pride. 

Other patrons around might have made assumptions, seeing the looks Dan and Eddie exchanged as they fed each other spoonfuls of their decadent desserts, but Anne knew she would be the only one to witness the aftermath promised by those intense gazes. The loves of her life making out, grinding against each other like their lives depended on it, a sight she could never get tired of. 

When they came out of the restaurant, well fed and satiated with fancy wine, love, and affection, they decided to walk home to enjoy the warm weather. Anne held her boyfriends’ arms until she couldn't help checking her emails and start replying some urgent messages. She felt guilty for not giving her partners her full undisclosed attention on such a great date night but that was also a perk of having two men and a symbiote in her life: they always had someone to talk to, even when she was not available. 

She walked up the streets she knew all too well, switching between apps to find the right information to write her reply, and barely noticed her boyfriends’ voice fading in the distance. Nothing mattered more than giving her instructions to her coworkers for this case --yes, she was a workaholic, sue her! She turned around a corner, wondering how to better form her sentence, and didn't notice the men sitting on low stairs, drinking beers. 

Growing up a woman Anne had always been careful in the streets; she quickly learned her gender made her prone to catcalling and aggressions, she knew she needed to be extra-cautious even though this was unfair. Yet tonight as she walked with her three loving partners she had let all her guards down. No need to worry, no man would ever try his chance nor insult her when Dan and Eddie were visible around her. They looked like the little angel and the little devil on her shoulders, always ready to guide her decisions. Yet before she even knew it, she heard the first call, a raucous voice, and realised the invisibility cloak Dan and Eddie usually represented for her in public was gone. 

“Hey babe, nice legs! What time do they open?”

Only these words, the confident tone of the stranger, proved her boyfriends were not following anymore. Nobody would have had the audacity to treat her this way when she was not alone.

“Fuck off!” she snapped back, still confident because she knew her lovers were not far, eyes glued to her phone not to cross anyone's gaze and give them a reason to engage even more with her.

In the corner of her eyes she saw one of the guys get up, quickly followed by two others.

“Awww c'mon doll, won't you spend some time with my friends and me?” a tall blond man demanded, arms wide open. 

Anne took a deep breath and steadied herself on her high heels. She raised her chin, stated without a blink, “Street harassment and sexual assaults are offenses punished by the law. You'd better think twice before you…” 

“Why do you say that?” one of the brutes interrupted in a threatening tone before he held her chin between his fingers. “We're just looking for some fun. Don't you wanna have fun, babe?” 

Anne desperately tried to keep her fearless mask but deep down she was terrified. She craved the reassuring presence of her partners even though she hated that she felt the need to have them around. Why were they not there? She tried to appear as cold-hearted and intimidating as she could but this was not a courtroom, and in this game the rules were never in her favor. 

A hand grabbed her bottom through her dress and she struggled to swallow the lump in her throat. 

.

Anne walked fast, typing on her phone, but Eddie and Dan kept a slow pace, chatting about the last show they had watched together, about their plans for Annie's birthday, the upcoming games season, the last discoveries from outer space, anything and everything… 

They stopped dead in their tracks as they walked by a splendid motorbike on the sidewalk, all matte black and shiny chromes, that had them release amazed sighs. In an instant they were turned back to exctatic little boys. 

“What a beauty!”

“Oh my God, look at her!” 

“She looks fantastic!” Dan marveled, hands ghosting over the curves of the bike. 

With an appreciative chuckle, Eddie started turning around to look at it from every angle. “Yeah, look at those lines!” 

They looked like curious children who just found a treasure, smiling, nodding in silence, exchanging remarks about the gorgeous and probably expensive bike. Lost in their contemplation they didn't notice Anne had turned around the corner. 

“She looks powerful too,” Dan asked. “How fast do you think she goes?”

Dan had this lovely attitude that, being an expert in his field, he knew he didn't possess every piece of knowledge in the world and when hanging with someone who knew better than him about some topics, he immediately asked them instead of pretending he had all answers. Eddie found this humility endearing, and also loved that his favorite and smartest friend would ask for his opinion. 

“I'm not sure but seeing that engine I think she'd blow our minds!” Eddie smiled. 

Dan remained silent for a moment, giving Eddie quick glances, a shy smile on his lips. He shoved his hands in his pockets, asked with his head slightly tilted, “Would you… would you take me for a ride one day?” 

“Oh? You'd like that?” Eddie replied with raised eyebrows, loving all the implications of that request. 

“Hm-hm, I'd love that,” Dan admitted before he added, “Besides, Annie told me it felt amazing.” 

“We would love to feel you behind us, clinging to our waist,” Venom rumbled low from between the lapels of Eddie's jacket, speaking both their minds.

Dan chuckled, gently brushed his fingertips over the tie. The white eyes suddenly widened and the tie began to shake. Black flesh started to spread out all over Eddie's chest and neck, then further until it covered his whole body. Eddie only had time to gargle a puzzled “What the fuck V?” before he was hidden from head to toes underneath the symbiote’s rippling muscles. 

Impressed by the sudden change of attitude, Dan took a step back, wondering what was going on. Venom not only had suited up without Eddie asking but they looked furious, even deadlier than their usual self. A large clawed paw grabbed him and Venom started running, storming in the streets, foam covering their lips. 

When they reach the next street corner and saw Anne surrounded by the brutes, Dan understood why their symb-gnificant other had lost their mind. He felt ashamed too, having ignored Anne long enough for her to get in trouble, placed in a strange position where he wanted to care for her, protect her, yet let her be her own woman and choose for herself. He was a feminist, he knew she would want to protect herself and never would he suggest otherwise but still, a tiny spark of possessivity and chivalrous instinct wanted him to go all white knight on these dudes. Unfortunately for them, they had gotten the shiny alien dark knight tonight and they wouldn't be so merciful. 

“We will kill you!” Venom roared as they jumped to the group, one tendril reaching for the guilty hand on Anne's rear, snapping its wrist with a nasty sound. 

Anne turned around, hating that she felt so relieved to see Venom… and Dan, tucked under their armpit, hanging a few feet above the ground. Venom let the doctor go, dropping him to the floor, ready to eat yet another dessert, and Anne felt like she had to intervene.

The guy who had grabbed her was holding his broken wrist, yelling in pain. Anne ran to Venom, placed her hands on their chest. 

“Okay, it's okay V! Thanks for your help but don't eat them. Please! Don't eat, baby! Just don't.” 

“We don't want to eat them now,” Venom roared, picking a man by the collar of his t-shirt, eyes narrowing as they made their wish list. “We're going to hurt them, dismember them, keep them alive for as long as we can, watch them suffer in agony for hours, and then only eat them, digest them, and shit them!” 

Anne caught Dan's soft shrug and funny pout, showing he kinda liked that plan even though he could not morally condone it. 

“No, V… thank you, really, thanks for coming to get me, I swear I'm so grateful love but now, let them go okay?” she insisted, because murder still was illegal and a broken wrist was enough self-defense for the moment. 

Venom slowly looked down at her, puzzled by her words and probably by the internal speech Eddie gave within their head. They seemed to calm down a little, picked her up, sitting her in the crook of their elbow like she was on a swing. 

“But… they disrespected our human woman. They must die!” Venom insisted, convinced no one could see the world any other way.

“And they will… eventually!” Anne assured before she pointed at the group of men who stared, horrified. “Look at them. You scared them just enough, this is a perfect punishment, they won't harass another woman anytime soon… because of you!”

Venom looked at the guy locked in their hand, with his horrified eyes ready to pop out of his orbits and piss dripping from his wet jeans. 

Anne loved more than she would have admitted to be able to look down on these men that had scared her so much. She promised, “I'm sure they understood the lesson, darling, you're an excellent teacher. Can you bring us back home now? I'll make you hot cocoa.”

“With melted marshmallows?” Venom asked with shimmery eyes, snapping out of their murderous spree. 

“And chocolate sprinkles!” Anne promised. She placed her arms around their neck to calm them down, began stroking that spot that made them purr. Venom tried their best not to surrender to the tender touch but a kiss on the cheek had them melt with a low coo. 

Dan put his hand on the man with a broken wrist, a firm grip on his shoulder. “You'd better find a doctor to check this out, it looks bad. And don't ever treat a woman like a prey ever again, or my buddy here will find you. And eat you. And digest you…” 

“Yes, sir… n--no, sir, I promise, sir…” the guy stuttered before he ran away, followed by his equally traumatized friends. 

Anne could tell Dan was dying to put his fist on their noses but he also knew he had to be the most self-aware and controlled one in their relationship. She asked their symbiote, “Bring us back home, please?” 

“Yes, Annie,” the deep voice agreed. 

Venom carefully picked Dan up and installed him on their shoulders. They then started trotting towards their house, Anne still cradled between their arms, eager to put all of their lovers in a safe place. 

.

Anne was comfortably settled on the couch, between Eddie and Dan, the three of them having changed to more comfortable outfits. Both her human lovers were holding her, or brushing her hair with their fingers. She could see in their eyes how sorry and guilty they felt for not being there when she needed them. Anne, on the other hand, was furious to have needed them in the first place! What a sick sad world they lived in! Yet, for the first time in her life she had to admit street harassment had almost been fun. The look on these guys’ faces! The terror when they had seen Venom so close! Revenge tasted sweet and Anne did not feel guilty at all for enjoying it. 

Venom was now just a shapeless blob with a shiny head, watching TV on her knees while they sipped on their special hot cocoa. 

“Thank you again, baby, you were perfect tonight! At the restaurant, in the streets… you were such a sweetheart,” she assured, and raised the small blushing head in her hands to plant a loud smooch on their skin. 

“Hey! It's my birthday!” Eddie protested. “Why are they the star of the day now?” 

Anne laughed softly, along with her lovers, but she knew behind the fake jealousy remained traces of a real one. She believed, however, in positive reinforcement and Venom had to be encouraged when they not only saved her but also respected the law. 

“I just think when a symbiote is so sweet they deserve compliments!” Anne replied before she scratched the back of Venom's head. “Thank you V, you make me feel safe.” 

“Please, stop it,” Dan begged her, “They're gonna brag about it for days now!” 

Venom brought the cup to their mouth with a cocky smile. They were going to be insufferable, Anne could feel it, but having a powerful alien on her side was a gift and it was not bad to teach them right from wrong, was it? 

Behind her back she felt Eddie and Dan entwine their fingers, their complicity making her even more in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The symb-gnificant other pun is obviously and shamelessly inspired by the excellent show "One Day At A Time", bless them!
> 
> Also just like most chapters of this fic this is pure self-indulgence, can you imagine having V on your side? Can you imagine walking the streets at night, safely? That would be the dream...


	3. Our other half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom had popped out from his shoulders again, a small head with two tendrils pointing at the open door.
> 
> “Look, look!” they exclaimed, “Look at them! What are they doing? EDDIE!!! What-are-they-doing?”
> 
> Eddie was slightly afraid of what he would find in the living room because Venom had already witnessed many of their sexual adventures and not much was left for them to discover. What could surprise them this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, shameless fluff with extra-fluff on top. Hope you like it!

 

Now, that was the definition of a very good and productive day! Eddie had locked himself in the study all afternoon, headphones plugged onto some kind of new-age soundtrack he found on Youtube that kept him focused, and he had written what he felt was the absolute best paper of all times --or of his career at the very least. Now these bastards would be exposed and he would put his own brick to the small edifice of freedom and justice! Yes, he was kinda worked up but after months of losing himself and adjusting to his new symbiotic life, Eddie was happy to be back on tracks.

He rolled his head, stretched his sore shoulders, and started checking his emails and social media to take a break before he could proofread the results of his month long investigation with a fresh eye. Outside the window, the sun was already setting. Had he spent so much time writing? The laptop clock indicated 8:00 pm. Oh. Yes it had been a long day. Anne and Dan probably were already home now but Venom, who kept doing whatever they wanted in and out of Eddie's body, must have told them he was busy. 

Eddie was reading 45's last horrid tweets when he felt a tendril poke his shoulder, just like a child would do to catch their teacher's attention. He shrugged to push it away. Venom could easily understand he didn't want to be disturbed today. 

The symbiote insisted, one, twice, until they merged into Eddie's body again and called him from inside his brain, deep voice echoing within his skull.

“Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!” 

“What? What's up V, what's the emergency?” Eddie replied without moving his lips.

“It's Anne and Dan, Eddie! I don't know what they're doing. Come! See by yourself! Now!” 

Venom sounded agitated, curious, puzzled. Eddie let out a deep sigh. He wasn't too keen on moving away from his work but he had to admit he needed a break, and he wanted to greet his partners anyway. So he saved his document for the tenth time, just to be sure, and got up from his desk.

“Fine, I'm coming.” 

As he removed his headphones, Eddie finally heard the music. A soft slow song echoing in the apartment, a romantic atmosphere that contrasted with that weird brain-wave enhancing soundtrack he had listened to for hours. Venom had popped out from his shoulders again, a small head with two tendrils pointing at the open door.

“Look, look!” they exclaimed, “Look at them! What are they doing? EDDIE!!! What-are-they-doing?”

Eddie was slightly afraid of what he would find in the living room because Venom had already witnessed many of their sexual adventures and not much was left for them to discover. What could surprise them this way? 

Eddie carefully stepped out of the study. In the center of the room, where they had pushed the coffee table aside to leave more space for themselves to move, Dan and Annie were slowly swaying to the rhythm of music. Eddie couldn't contain a touched smile. They were beautiful. So beautiful he could not think of better terms to describe them despite his being good with words.

The way they held each other, gentle and caring, their smiles, the loving looks, everything made his heart swell with love. Dan's hands rested on Anne's hips, neither guiding nor holding too hard. When looking closely it was obvious she led the dance, and Dan loved to be taken care of. Pure softness emanated from them, an aura of tender love. 

A curious tendril squeezing his biceps brought him back to reality. Eddie explained to his confused companion, “They're dancing, V.”

“But… why?” Venom insisted, floating back and forth around Eddie like a curious cat. “What is it? A mating ritual?” 

“It can be,” Eddie nodded. “But not always. Most of the times we do it for the sake of it, because it feels good.” 

Venom's eyes were dilated as they paced around Eddie. They observed with attention, moving in rhythm. Both lovebirds had noticed their spies and were looking at them now with amused smiles. 

“What pleasure do they get from almost not touching each other?” Venom insisted, still tapping their tendrils on Eddie's shoulder to get his unfaded attention. “Why is it good? What purpose does it serve? Eddie, tell us, please!” 

Dan slowly let go of Anne and turned towards the symbiote and their host with a fond look. “Hm, aren't we curious? Wanna switch partners, Eddie?” 

He extended his hand, waited for a minute as Venom observed him with stupor, like frozen. Eddie nudged the symbiote with his elbow.

“Go ahead, love, he's waiting for you.” 

Venom snapped out of their hallucinated state and slowly reached for Dan's palm with one shy tendril. The touch was soft and hesitant. Eddie could not help smiling. Feeling Venom so impressed, so shy, was rare and somehow touching. Of course, Eddie knew better than anyone the effect the soft and careful doctor had on Venom, always happy to be handled by him, but today the dancing part seemed to be just as incredible to them.

Dan gently pulled Venom's shapeless body towards him, secured his hands on the slithering mass, and started swaying slowly to give them time to adjust to the new sensations. Mimicking what they had just witnessed, Venom placed two tentacles around Dan's neck and tried to follow the rocking motion. Their awkwardness was all kinds of adorable.

Eddie could not help noticing the way Dan's hips moved, far from shy. So… the guy could dance? That was something to explore one day, he decided. Later though, because Anne had walked to him and placed her forearms on his shoulders, and Eddie's poor heart skipped a beat. 

They were back together, in a strange polyamory setting that remained unprecedented -or so they hoped. They had taken time to acknowledge their feelings and try to invent a new normal for them, yet slow dancing like this felt both intimidating and mind blowingly personal. Eddie followed her moves, hands on her waist. He knew his way around dancing, he was not too much of a disaster in this area, but today it felt strangely more intimate than anything they could have done in bed lately. 

Looking into Anne's beautiful eyes, feeling her close yet so far, a chaste embrace, it was like they were back to their beginnings. As if no one else stood in the room, and they were just a young couple getting started. Before all of this, before Eddie screwed up. Before she threw the ring at him, hurt and in pain. 

Anne must have felt it too because she rested her cheek on Eddie's chest, swaying even slower. The contrast between all of them, the different branches of their relationships was what brought them balance. 

The love he shared with Anne was old and comfortable. They knew each other by heart, they had shared joys and pains before, many pleasures and more than enough betrayals. It was a love deep enough not to be just rainbows and butterflies, it was love that hurt and ripped Eddie's heart out of his chest. It was also the love that healed, slowly, patiently, as they learned to get together again and let scars fade with time and patience. The old friendship that made her care for him a few months ago, even though they were not romantically involved anymore. 

Eddie looked up, loving how Anne kept him close, her hands brushing his neck. Dan was holding Venom and guiding them slowly across the room. Eddie could sense in his flesh all the pleasure his symbiote felt in Dan's arms. 

With Dan, Eddie thought, it was different than what he and Annie had. It was a still young love, everything between them was new, pure. Mutual desire and admiration, respectful lust and a will to protect each other. They had not had huge arguments yet, no anger, no hurt feelings. 

Dan's love was a new territory to explore, a land of discoveries: trying to figure out what the other liked, what made him happy, what drove him through life. His relationship with Dan still held an innocence Eddie had missed, and that made the perfect counterpoint to his deep and complex feelings for Annie. 

As he slowly moved around the room with Anne in his arms, stealing soft kisses now and then, Eddie felt his heart beat faster than usual. Like the beginning of a panic attack. He did not understand why he got so heated as they were not doing anything wilder than slow dancing, but when he saw how Venom seemed to struggle to maintain their physical form he realized it was not his own emotions he felt. They were Venom's. Who right now looked overwhelmed with joy and bittersweet feelings. They held a mix of sadness and happiness in their heart, a strange combination of both. 

“We love it,” they said to Dan in their softest voice. “And we love you…” 

Dan seemed to feel something was not right because he added with a gentle smile, “But?” 

“But we think we would like to experience this with our other half…” Venom admitted, looking down. “It is not that we…” 

“I know, love, it's okay,” Dan assured, planting a kiss between their eyes. “We all love you but we know what you and Eddie have is really special. I understand some moments belong to you both, don't worry.” 

For a split second Eddie was annoyed having to let go of Anne, that was a perfect metaphor for their life, being separated, having to make painful choices because of the symbiote. For a moment their dancing had reminded him how good he felt with Annie before all that, before he was more than one mind in his own body. The second he started dancing with Venom his troubled feelings were chased away, replaced by a loving warmth. Tendrils entwined with his fingers, slithering matter also merged with his hands, Venom swayed in front of him but also inside, all over him, and everything fell into places. 

Their relationship was something else. Different. Unique. Their bodies were two in some places and one in others. The pleasure Venom radiated was almost too much to bear. Tendrils gripped Eddie's hands and their cells merged into his palms. The reporter realized he had only on rare occasions felt so much pure love coming from Venom. He thought he had seen and felt it all, but it ran deeper, much stronger than he ever imagined. 

Their love was different from what they had with Dan and Anne. It was not better but stronger, intense. Fusional but never smothering. Symbiotic for both took and both gave equally. Perfect. This love was their way of living now. As they completed each other, this unexpected biological equation made them whole.

Eddie ran his hands over the dark head, shiny opalescent eyes closing with pleasure. Venom lowered their head and rested against the crook of Eddie's neck, let themselves be rocked to the music. 

“Oh, hey… we're loving it, aren't we?” Eddie laughed as the symbiote clung to his chest.

“Yesss… rr.. rrr… rrrr…” Venom purred in his ear. 

Noticing Anne and Dan's enamored looks towards them, Eddie shrugged, “You guys had the best idea. Good to know! If you could just feel how much they love this!” 

This is when he remembered how Venom had asked Dan to switch partners, how they had called Eddie. Their other half. The courage and abnegation it had taken a deadly killer like them to consider themselves half of their human and not the big boss in this relationship. 

Venom was not always the most romantic partner, nor the most convenient, but neither was Eddie. They both had issues to work out. They were now free to develop their special bond within a safe home, a warm family, surrounded by healthy lovers. 

“Love you so much, buddy,” Eddie thought, as Venom partly disappeared in his chest, warm matter hugging his heart in a strangely comfortable embrace. 

“Love Eddie…” the deep voice repeated.


	4. The Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan saves the day, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to find the motivation to beta read this one but it was written at the same time other chapters were done. I hate the PMS stereotypes *but* as a person who menstruate, this was highly cathartic to write.

Breathing in, I know I'm breathing in…  
Breathing out, I know I'm breathing out… 

Dan focused on the warmth of his breath falling from his nose onto his upper lip. The air was cold as his nostrils sucked it in. He mentally followed the path of the air through his sinuses, down to his lungs, then out again. Back and forth. Breathing in. Breathing out.

He felt good, at peace. Calm. Like a tiny rock falling straight to the bottom of the river, unmoved by the flow. His brain was quiet. When a thought popped in his mind, he witnessed it then let it go, slowly, mindfully. Neither his soul nor his body presented any kind of resistance. He felt his chest rise and fall with each breath. In. And out. 

Present moment. Wonderful moment. 

Dan barely heard the soft voice of his yoga instructor guiding him through his meditation. He was grounded within himself. His body stable, legs crossed on the mat. His abdomen moved slowly, lungs filling with air then letting it go. His breathing was fluid, natural, allowing him to marvel at the fact his body did not need him to keep going. Blood and oxygen flowed without assistance needed. He could focus on everything or nothing and his body still performed the miracle of life. Something to be grateful for.

Still. At peace. 

For once, instead of his usual one hour training, he had attended two yoga classes in a row. His body was starting to tire but he knew he needed the extra calmness today. The guided meditation at the end of the session was just the right time to let himself relax. 

After a long moment during which time seemed to disappear, a handful of minutes that went by on their own, leaving Dan in his most peaceful state, the doctor got up from his mat, rolled it in silence, and walked to the lockers. He took his time to mindfully undress then take a long, slow shower. He let the water bring him back to reality. Silently thanked every part of his body for serving a purpose, and doing it well. Thanked his heart for being able to give so much love to his partners, and for receiving theirs. 

He was floating through space and time, his mind still lost in the fog of his meditative state. His moves were slower than usual, softer. As he put his clothes back on, he slowly slid back into his every day role. Doctor Lewis and boyfriend Dan. 

Today however wasn't a normal day. It wasn't a thursday like any other. Dan could not help take a look at his phone as he walked out of the locker room. A red dot was blinking on his agenda app, reminding him of the date. He also had two unread texts.

From Eddie-Bear, 7h35  
“Hey so uh… think you're gonna be home soon, babe? *small smile emoji* Just wondering, y'know… I mean take your time. But can't wait to see ya. *teary eyes emoji*”

From Honey-Annie, 7h43  
“What the fuck are you doing?”

Dan knew he was late but he was also aware that, in order to take care of others, he had to rest and take care of himself first. After he had a coffee and a matcha blondie at his favorite shop, then his two yoga sessions, he felt rested and his cup was full enough so that he could go back home and be an oasis of peace among all this negative energy. Dan was whistling some old-timey tune as he replied, “I'm on my way, my loves” on the group chat, wondering how he would find their home when he'd arrive. 

.

He heard the distressed shouts from the streets as he finally reached their building, thirty minutes later. Anne's voice raised in exasperation, and the roars she was arguing with sounded particularly articulate today. 

“I'm just asking you not to DO THAT, what is so hard to understand for that so-called million years evoluted brain of yours?” 

“And WE are telling you there are TOO MANY rules in our household! You are a pain in our…” 

Dan steadied himself, took three deep breaths in front of the door. A good posture always provided assurance.

“Don’t talk to me like that, V, who do you think you are?” 

“You can't talk to us like that either!” the growling voice snapped back. “We are not afraid of you, you are not our mother! The only words they ever told us was ‘We should have eaten you when you were born, you're the epitome of disappointment’ so no, Ma'am Anne Weiyer, we are not scared of you and your temper!” 

Dan let out an amused sigh. Venom’s debating skills were getting more and more impressive! He turned the key in the lock, plastered his most peaceful grin on his face, innocent bearer of an invisible white flag, and pushed the door open. 

“I'm home! I missed you guys so much!” he exclaimed joyfully to try sharing some of his loving energy.

He took a look a around. 

The apartment was a mess. His lovers looked like they had just walked out of a war zone. 

Anne was wearing yoga pants and one of his old college t-shirts under Eddie's infamous grey hoodie. She was wide eyed and red with anger. Venom's head was hovering above her, drooling black mucus all over the carpets and couches, still attached to Eddie who, sitting on a chair with his head in his hands kept whining “Please, guys, c'mon. Please stop! Please!”

Ok, Dan thought, loving energy wouldn't be enough tonight. He walked to the counter with his two huge bags of groceries and enumerated as he placed every item on the flat surface, “So! I've got wine…”

Anne's face instantly began to relax. He smiled and looked at Eddie, pulling a six-pack out of the bags, “I've got beer.” 

Eddie quickly looked at the ceiling and silently thanked Dan with his hands joined in front of him like he was some kind of divine intervention. 

“I've got warm pizzas, mozzarella sticks, and chocolate,” Dan assured, causing the symbiote to grin, showing several rows of teeth. “I also got us La-La Land on Blue-Ray, massage oil, and Anne we received your new organic cotton washable maxi-pads.” 

He put his hands on his hips with a grin, proud of his plan for the night. Anne was already grabbing the wine bottle and the pads like a hoarding dragon. 

“Thank you Danny, you're the best!” she sighed before she gave him a nervous kiss. 

“Yes, HE does think of others,” Venom replied in a snarky tone.

Anne didn't even look up as she threatened, “Shut your big mouth or I'll kick you in Eddie's nuts.” 

“Hey!” the poor host protested. 

“Aaand if that's not enough, I'm willing to ridicule myself in a pathetic attempt at strip-tease to lift the mood, anything to give you a good laugh guys,” Dan added as he searched for the corkscrew. Anne opened her mouth but he replied faster, “Yes, baby, I know you don't like penetration during your period, but I also know vibrations from your magic wand help relieve cramp pains so… that's still an option.” 

“Oh… I love you!” Anne sighed, embracing him from behind. 

She already looked relieved and some of the tension in the room had faded. Venom had laid their tendrils on the snacks and were eating handfuls of mozzarella sticks and chocolate, all at once. 

When she was on her ladies’ days, Anne did not have the energy and patience to maintain a balance in their relationship. She was too hurt, too tense, too annoyed by everything so in these moments her men knew they had to take over and pamper their favorite control freak. 

What they had not expected was for her nervousness to have such a strong effect on Venom. The symbiote, who tried their best to adapt to a proper human household, without Anne's patient teachings quickly turned feral, and they suspected the smell of human blood only they could detect added to their furor. And Eddie, in the middle of the storm, was a wreck of a collateral damage. 

.

An hour later they were all finally settled on the couch with their arms, legs, and bodies entwined as they watched the movie. Venom was curled up on Anne's lower stomach, radiating heat where she needed the most, and a tendril brought tissues to her eyes everytime she shed tears.

Dan gave Eddie a quick glance when he noticed his lover staring with intent. 

Eddie bit his lower lip, perfectly aware of the effect he had on poor Dan.

“You,” he whispered like a secret promise, “later tonight, you're gonna get one hell of a blowjob, man. I swear you deserve it. The long slow ones you really like, y'know? I'll make it good for you, deepthroat and all, and then I'll keep sucking after you come…”

Dan felt his cheeks and groin catch fire as his gaze fell on Eddie's smirk. He let out a trembling sigh, placed an arm around his lover's shoulders.

“Well, I didn't do all of this for that, but if you insist who am I to refuse?” 

“... And they called him Daniel, the prophet who survived the lion's den,” Eddie whispered, laying his head on Dan's shoulder, a hand on his stomach.


End file.
